english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Wendee Lee
Wendee Lee (born February 20, 1960) is an American ADR director and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Faye Valentine in Cowboy Bebop, Haruhi Suzumiya in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Konata Izumi in Lucky☆Star and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi in Digimon: Digital Monsters. She also goes under the name: Elyse Floyd, Wendee Day and Wendee Swan. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Duck Dodgers (2004) - Marscoon (ep16), Woman (ep16) *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices *Megas XLR (2004-2005) - Kiva Andru, Alien Girl#2 (ep2), Drive Thru Employee (ep3), Evil Kiva, Girl (ep4), Girl#1 (ep5), Girl#2 (ep5), Jodie (ep15), Model (ep4), Old Lady (ep8), Showgirl (ep17), Waitress (ep17), Woman (ep3) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Monster High: Boo York, Boo York (2015) - Nefera de Nile *The Adventures of Panda Warrior (2016) - Bobby Bunny, Princess Angelica 'TV Specials' *Monster High: Fright On! (2011) - Ms. Crabgrass, Nefera de Nile 'Web Animation' *Monster High (2011-2013) - Nefera de Nile *Monster High (2011) - Nefera de Nile (ep1) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Avenger (2005) - Vesta, Apollo City Doll (ep2), Maid Doll B (ep1), Mist (ep4), Peter (ep2), Young Layla *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Takamagahara, Young Jin (ep3) *Bleach (2014) - Tatsuki Arisawa (ep366) *Blood Lad (2014) - Neyn *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Kasane Kujiragi, Secretary (ep5) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Girl (ep21), Toyokawa *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) - Sola *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Amida Arca *Monster (2009-2010) - Antonin, Boy (ep29), Fake Margor Langer, Lunge's Wife (ep14), Martin's Mother, Nurse (ep22), Old Woman (ep11), Shemel *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2016) - Academy Student B (ep277), Moegi, Old Head Nurse (ep222), Yugito Nii *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014) - Mie (ep1) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2016) - Queen Serenity, Supernatural Research Club Member (ep15) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Young TK, Little Girl 1, Little Kokomon, Party Girl 1 *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2006) - Answering Machine 'OVA - Dubbing' *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Lilith Video Games 'Video Games' *Champions: Return to Arms (2005) - Natasla *Citizens of Earth (2015) - Barista, Cat Lady, Farmer, Gardener *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Disney DuckTales: Remastered (2013) - Mrs. Beakley *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Lily *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Inherit the Earth: Quest for the Orb (1994) - Fairegoer, Rhene *Might and Magic: World of Xeen (1994) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer (2000) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Matriarch, Orphan, Sakura *Bushido Blade 2 (1998) - Jo, Mikado *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - News Reporter *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Additional Voices *Guilty Gear 2: Overture (2008) - Valentine *Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart (2015) - Blanc/'White Heart' *Kessen II (2001) - Diao Chan *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Mother *Megadimension Neptunia VII (2016) - Blanc/White Heart *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Yugito Nii *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Yugito Nii *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Yugito Nii *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Nel Zelpher *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Girl with Neif *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Additional Voices *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Mary Godwin *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Nigredo *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Chitii Wok, Maria Commercials/Industrials/Promos/Trailers 'Industrials' *BuildingSmart: What openBIM does for you (2014) - Narration Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (50) *Number of Commercial/Promo/Trailer and Misc. VA Work: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2016. *As of April 2009, with 223 credits to her name, she has more credits in this medium than any other English voice-over actor. *According to her interview on the Magic Knight Rayearth DVDs, she started doing voices at school, and got in trouble for it. Category:American Voice Actors